


On A "Role"

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Master/Slave, Phanfiction, Roleplay, Teacher/Student, owner/puppy, policeman/criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil reads an article online about how roleplaying is good for people’s sex lives, which leads to he and Dan trying out some different scenarios. Humorous Phan one-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A "Role"

The idea had come from a strange article that Phil had found online when he’d found himself trapped in the web of the internet. It was all about how healthy role playing was in the bedroom. 

That had got Phil thinking a lot about his and Dan’s own sex life.

It was a good sex life, don’t get him wrong. They had ‘fun times’ (as Phil referred to it as) several times a week, and they had never got bored in their five years of dating. However, usually they just got right to the point, which was to have sex. Sure, there were sometimes toys and dirty talk, but never much going on before hand, such as acting.

But Phil couldn’t seem to get the idea from his mind, which was why he’d brought it up to Dan the next day.

“Role playing?” Dan had been caught off guard. “What, are you bored with our sex life or something?”

“No, of course not!” Phil rushed to defend himself. “I was just reading this article about it-”

“Why the hell were you reading an article about role playing?” Dan interrupted, looking highly amused.

Phil sighed, beginning to regret bringing it up. “You of all people should know how easy it is to get caught on the weird side of the internet. Just forget I said anything.”

“Hold on a second,” Dan caught Phil’s arm as he turned to retreat back to his room. “I never said I wouldn’t do it. Who am I to deny you of your sexual fantasies?”

“They aren’t my fantasies!” Phil denied, turning bright red. “But the article kept going on about how healthy it was for sex. We can explore our kinks and stuff….”

Phil trailed off as Dan began giggling. “Sorry babe, it’s just weird to hear you being so serious about this. It does sound sort of fun though. Let’s come up with some possibilities we can try out, alright?”

It was a little awkward, but they’d used their whiteboard in the office and wrote down several roleplays to try out. There was only two ways this experiment could end, good or bad. Phil thought they should at least try for the benefit of their sex life, and Dan thought all of it was just intriguing.

TeacherxStudent:

It certainly felt weird to be back in his old school uniform. Dan wasn’t sure whether or not to be thankful or embarrassed that it still fit him, despite being a tad bit short. His tie was done a bit crookedly, but overall he looked the way he’d used to in school.

“Phil, are you ready?” He called a little tentatively from outside his boyfriend’s door.

“I think so, let’s start,” Was the answer he received, and so Dan opened the door…and began to laugh.

Phil was wearing his best button up shirt, a bowtie, and his glasses. He had his hair brushed back so that he had a quiff, and a pencil was present behind his ear. To top things off, he was holding a wooden ruler. He looked so serious and adult like that it was actually comical.

“G-Good afternoon Mr. Lester,” Dan said, managing to control his chuckles. “You wanted to see me Sir?”

“That’s right,” Phil replied, puffing out his chest a little. “You’ve been…um, misbehaving in class a lot!”

“Oh?” Dan raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah! By, erm, forgetting to do your homework. So I’ll have to punish you….”

With that, Phil raised the ruler….and Dan burst into a fit of laughter.

“Dan,” Phil whined. “Stop laughing! I’m really trying, you know I’m not a good actor!”

“I’m sorry,” Dan apologized, knowing that Phil had wanted to take this role playing business seriously. “I don’t think you’re meant to be a good teacher babe. Let’s try something different.”

PolicemanxCriminal:

“Jeezus Phil, you’ve done the handcuffs too tight!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Phil struggled to loosen them. “Crap, hold on, I need the keys.”

Dan huffed in agitation. “This one was actually working. I even got a bit excited at the pat down search in the beginning. But I don’t think I can handle the handcuffs…”

Phil slid the key into the lock, taking the cuffs off and looking downward. “I guess I’m not a good policeman…”

“We could always try it the other way around,” Dan suggested. “You’d be hot in handcuffs.”

Phil certainly didn’t like the idea of being stuck restrained. “I can’t fuck you while I’m wearing handcuffs Dan.”

“…Then maybe we just don’t need the handcuffs?”

“Then what would even be the point of this role play?”

Back to the drawing board (literally).

MasterxSlave:

“Now go water my houseplants!”

“Phil, do I really hav-”

“Master,” The black haired boy corrected him.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Right, Master, sorry. But we’ve been at this for almost an hour and I’ve had to do the dishes, fold your socks, and make the bed.”

“So?” Phil looked confused. “That’s what slaves are supposed to do.”

“Seriously Ph-Master, this is just me doing housework while you play Crossy Road. Watering the houseplants isn’t going to get me excited. You’re supposed to order me to do sexual stuff, like suck your cock or something.”

“But…” Phil looked uncomfortable. “It’s weird to command you to do those kinds of things. It makes me feel evil.”

“And having me water your stupid houseplants is any better? You’re just making me complete all of the bloody housework, that’s hardly fair! At least I’d enjoy sucking you off!”

Phil was red. “Okay….um, I suppose we can….”

“Oh for god sakes,” Dan threw his hands in the air. “This isn’t working either.”

OwnerxPuppy:

“Forget it, I changed my mind. I’m not doing this.”

“But Dan, you look adorable!” Phil gushed.

“The collar feels weird, the ears make me look stupid, and there’s no way I’ll be able to crawl around barking and rolling around with this butt plug in!”

Phil pouted. “But…you’re such a cute puppy Dan. I like this one.”

“Well I don’t,” Dan said, getting off of his knees and starting to undo the shiny black collar.

“Wait,” Phil’s hand closed over his own. “You don’t have to act like a puppy, but can we at least have sex?”

Dan groaned, but allowed Phil to connect their lips and lead him over to the bed.

DoctorxPatient:

Phil snapped on some disposable gloves. “Alright Mr. Howell….bend over.”

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Forget it, this one is too weird.”

Phil breathed a sigh of relief. “Let’s just watch a movie tonight.”

“You know what?” Phil said later that night, cuddled up close to the other boy as they began to drift off to sleep.

“Hmm?” Dan, with his eyes closed, asked.

“Maybe roleplaying just isn’t for us. I’m a terrible actor, and I sort of like just being myself when we make love.”

“I agree,” Dan murmured. “Our sex life is just fine, we don’t need to jazz it up by pretending to be people we’re not. Does this mean we can have regular sex tomorrow?”

“Sure baby,” Phil told him, snuggling closer to his boyfriend as they both drifted off to sleep.

ONE WEEK LATER:

“Um…guys?” PJ, who was visiting for the weekend, sounded a little freaked out as he came up the stairs. “What the hell is this, and why was it in your office?”

Both Dan and Phil’s eyes widened as they saw their whiteboard, which still had a list of all the kinks they had written down.


End file.
